The present invention generally relates to roofing and more specifically to a roof shingle stripper, grinder, blower, and hopper.
It takes many men to remove the shingles from a roof, and it becomes a very messy job on the roof and ground being a costly project.
For some roofs, portions may be too small or inaccessible to use a grinding machine directly upon the roof. If the grinder must be left on the ground, it might not be convenient to feed shingles into the grinder by hand.
It would be desirable to have a device for removing shingles from a roof.